


Falling

by versus_versus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Jedi!Ben, Lightside au, M/M, available for adoption if someone wants to continue it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versus_versus/pseuds/versus_versus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi!Ben AU written for the prompt "... so Kylux AU where Ben didn't fall prey to Snoke and didn't become Kylo Ren? How does Hux even *deal* with falling for a Jedi Knight of all people?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. I’m pretty sure once they got to the ‘established relationship’ bit it’d be fine, but at the beginning of the relationship? They’re a train wreck. I feel like if I get too in-depth with this it’s going to turn into a full blown fic instead of a minific soooo here you go.
> 
> For swingandswirl over on tumblr.

It was, even in retrospect, the worst day of his life. Even if it was the day he met that sorry bastard.

* * *

Even as Starkiller fell to the Rebels, even as he was forced to evacuate himself and as many of the Knights of Ren as he could find, it wasn’t the worst. When he’d found himself bleary-eyed and separated from his troops, he could still handle things. It was only when he was captured by the rebels that it officially became the worst.

In the shuttle, he sat across from the sullen man who’d dragged him on board in silence, all dark clothes and a helmet with a low visor that covered everything but his chin and a pair of full lips, twisted down in an angry snarl.

It was the same man that had held a lightsaber to his throat, turning it off when it became clear that Hux would rather throw himself on it than me captured. He stared, unblinking, as Hux had snapped and snarled at him, preferring to goad his captor into killing him over the torture and death that no doubt awaited him.

“Are you going to keep glaring the entire trip?” The voice that came from him had a weird, unexpected timbre, deeper than expected and smooth.

Hux tried to gather himself, feeling his face burn red. Half a dozen possible responses flickered through his head before he snagged one, settling for, “I just might, if you continue to sit there and gloat like some sort of insufferable idiot,” as a comeback. Definitely not one of his best.

The corner of the man’s mouth ticked up, maybe the barest hint of a smirk. “We won, General. I have the right to gloat.”

“What, and you won’t look me in the eye to do it?”

Gloved hands rose and he pulled off his helmet. Hux stared. His mouth didn’t open, but his jaw went somewhat slack with surprise.

The jedi was young. Probably near his own age, or younger. He had an unusual look about him, but it wasn’t altogether unpleasant. Dark eyes under heavy brows, a long nose, spots that spattered his face, full lips that ticked upward in a knowing smirk. A look that might have been striking was offset by his ears, which stuck out and bordered on ridiculous.

As the thought passed through Hux’s mind, the man frowned and pulled off his bandanna, running his hands back through his hair, bringing it down to cover his ears. Of course, Hux observed with irritation, his hair had rudely refused to flatten as anyone else’s might under a helmet and bandanna.

Suddenly, Hux felt abruptly ruffled as he thought about how he must look to this man. Shabby, downright disgraceful. His hair out of order, his coat gone missing, his jacket creased and wrinkled from the fight, blood still running from his nose, dripping over his tightly pursed lips and running down his chin. A bruise growing across his cheek from where the girl had decked him when the jedi had realized he would rather die than be captured.

It was utterly humiliating, sitting here on this hunk of junk they called a ship, being stared down by the man that had taken everything away from him, and looking like this. That, and the bastard had the audacity to be attractive. It was as though the universe had conspired to bring Hux to his knees.

An eyebrow rose and he simply looked amused at the general’s suppressed distress. “See something you like, general?”

Hux gathered himself and with as much scorn as he could muster, snapped, “Rebel scum like you? I don’t think so.”

“Scum?” The man had the wits to feign offense. “Have you looked in a mirror, general?”

“Fuck you.”

If he hadn’t learned from Snoke that the outdated jedi order’s practitioners were sworn to the light side exclusively, he would’ve sworn there was something as fearsome as Snoke but much more subtle slithering through his head. The smirk grew into a smile, downright predatory and enough to make Hux’s skin crawl.

His cuffed hands rose against his own volition, one opening and smacking him in the cheek. Then it patted his cheek almost endearingly before returning to his lap and his control.

“Ben, you know Luke said no inappropriate use of the Force,” the girl chided, her voice coming from the cockpit, before she appeared with a laugh, followed by a weird animalistic yodel. Now that Hux got a better look at her, he had to reassess her. She wasn’t as young as he’d thought, lean and lithe with a vicious right hook. Another Jedi, judging by the saber on her hip.

Ben grinned, a genuine smile entirely unlike the predatory one he’d directed at Hux. “It wasn’t inappropriate, it was deserved.” She sighed and rolled her eyes, leaving without a second thought. He rose to follow her, but Hux had had about enough with their nonsense and moved as if to try and stand.

The jedi flung an arm out even as he spun, pinning Hux against the hull of the ship with some sort of unseen force. There was pressure on his chest and throat, and by the time Ben calmed and let go of him, he was seeing stars.

“Stay. Here.” Ben said, his voice low and angry.

* * *

To his everlasting shame, Hux had never left.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, corrections, and comments always appreciated!


End file.
